Bungou Stray Souls
by fujimoriiin
Summary: "Terkadang Atsuhi benar-benar merasa Tuhan memang tak adil padanya" [Kolaborasi dengan Akai Sora13 untuk #TAKABURC]


Nakajima Atsushi. 18 tahun. Pagi ini, terbangun dalam tubuh yang berbeda.

Maksudnya, benar-benar secara literal.

Tubuh tinggi –walau sama-sama ramping— dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna cokelat, perban melilit di kedua tangan juga lehernya. Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat tua menatapnya balik dari cermin di hadapannya, membelalak.

"E-Eh…. Ini…." Atsushi sama sekali tak mengenal suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Berat dan serak.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

~0o0~

 **Bungou Stray Souls**

"Terkadang, Atsuhi benar-benar merasa Tuhan memang tak adil padanya"

 **Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri**

Kolaborasi buta dengan Akai Sora13 dengan Fujimoriiin untuk **#TAKABURC**

~0o0~

"Ahaha, Atsushi- _kun_ , kau tak perlu panik begitu! Santai saja"

Atsushi menatap Kunikida yang tiduran di sofa, tertawa melihat kepanikannya. Rasanya aneh melihat seorang Kunikida memakai baju santai alih-alih kemeja, lalu bersikap super santai dengan headphone menggantung di leher, tanpa memakai kacamatanya.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Suicidal Maniac_ yang berada di dalam tubuh itu.

"Kuni—Dazai- _san_ , bukankah kau terlalu santai?" Atsushi memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Ia lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan panik. "Ini bukan wajahku! Bukankah kau merasa sangat aneh melihat dirimu sendiri berada di hadapanmu?! Sudah sewajarnya aku panik!"

Dazai –dalam tubuh Kunikida- menghela nafas, ia membuka bungkusan permen dan memakan permen tersebut. "Tenang saja, Atsushi- _kun_. Bisa kau lihat kan, disini hanya kau yang panik seperti itu"

Ya, memang benar. Jika dilihat-lihat, semua orang –kecuali Atsushi- terlihat sangat tenang, seakan-akan tubuh dan jiwa mereka sedang tidak tertukar. Tapi, kenapa mereka bisa setenang ini padahal melihat seorang Miyazawa Kenji bertampang masam sedang bekerja dengan serius itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak wajar?

"Dazai- _san_ , kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Dazai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang headphone ke telinganya, mengambil posisi nyaman sebelum bersiap tidur. "Malas ah, kau saja yang kerja, Atsushi- _kun_ "

"Dazai- _san_!" Tapi teriakan Atsushi tidak mampu menarik Dazai dari kemalasannya, ia akhirnya menyerah.

Atsushi menghela nafas. Oke, mungkin dia harus tenang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyadarkan anggota Agensi Detektif ini agar mereka lebih serius menangani keanehan yang terjadi.

Pemuda yang kini sedang berada di dalam tubuh Dazai Osamu tersebut bergegas mendekati Miyazawa yang sedang mengecek beberapa pekerjaan dengan serius.

"Kunikida- _san_ , sekarang bagaimana?!"

Kunikida –dalam tubuh Miyazawa– meliriknya sesaat sebelum kembali mengecek pekerjaannya. "Biarkan saja, toh yang penting kita masih bisa bekerja"

"Jangan begitu dong, Kunikida- _san_! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja!"

"Oi, bocah…" Kunikida menaruh kertas-kertas di tangannya sambil menghela nafas, ia memijit dahinya lalu menatap tajam Atsushi. "Masih untung yang kita alami hanya sebatas pertukaran jiwa, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Agensi Detektif menumpuk, tahu! APA KAU TAHU BERAPA BANYAK PEKERJAAN YANG ADA JIKA KITA PANIK HANYA KARENA TIDAK BERADA DI TUBUH MASING-MASING?!"

Atsushi tersentak, masih belum terbiasa dengan Kunikida yang gampang emosi, apalagi kini dia berada dalam tubuh Miyazawa yang selama Atsushi kenal tidak pernah memasang eskpresi marah, bahkan Atsushi tak tahu apakah pemuda bernama Kenji tersebut sebenarnya bisa marah atau tidak. Kunikida menarik nafas, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, meninggalkan Atsushi yang kembali sendirian.

"Uuuhh…, " Atsushi mengusap tengkuknya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia bergumam sendiri sambil menengok kanan-kiri. "Oh ya, siapa disini yang sedang berada di tubuhku?"

Dan ia langsung mendapat jawabannya saat itu juga.

" _Onii-sama_ ~ Aku bosan, ayo kita melakukan sesuatu~"

"Na-Naomi, tolong berhentilah…"

Atsushi menengok ke sumber suara, tidak salah lagi… Yang tadi itu suaranya! Yang tadi berucap genit layaknya seorang Tanizaki Naomi menggoda kakaknya!

Ia mendapati dirinya—maksudnya, Naomi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, sedang menggoda Yosano berwajah resah yang ia yakini sekarang di dalamnya adalah Tanizaki. Wajah Atsushi memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-A-A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Naomi- _san_?!" Seru Atsushi sambil bergegas melepaskan pelukan Naomi pada si kakak. "Kau sadar bukan, kau sedang berada di tubuh siapa?!"

"Tentu saja aku sadar" Naomi mendecak, sedikit kesal. Ia mencibir. "Seharusnya kau lega karena aku tetap bersama _Onii-sama_ –walau ia berada di tubuh Yosano- _san—_ daripada tetap bersama tubuh aslinya, karena kau pasti tak mau melihat dirimu menggoda seorang lelaki, bukan?"

"Secara tidak langsung, kau tetap menggoda seorang lelaki, Naomi" Tanizaki tersenyum pasrah, melempar pandangan 'maafkan-aku' pada Atsushi yang kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ehh?~ Apa _Onii-sama_ melawanku, hm?~"

"EEEHHH H-H-HENTIKAN NAOMI- _SAN_ ITU TUBUHKU YANG KAU PAKAI!"

"Cih"

Atsushi terengah-engah, ia menggaruk kepala frustasi. 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa hanya diriku yang merasakan kesialan?!' Pikirnya sembari menggigit bibir.

Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sebelum masalah yang lebih besar datang, dan karena kelihatannya hanya dia sendiri yang menganggap ini serius, mau tak mau Atsushi harus bekerja sendirian. Atsushi melangkah pergi keluar kantor Agensi Detektif, ia harus mencari sumber dari musibah ini, pokoknya harus cari dan temukan hari ini juga!.

Tapi, kelihatannya Tuhan memang tak sayang padanya, karena baru beberapa saat setelah ia pergi dari kantor, di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan orang yang ingin ia hindari hari ini. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke membelalak saat berpapasan dengannya.

Ah ya, sekarang ia sedang berada di tubuh Dazai. Bagus sekali.

"K-Kamu!" Akutagawa berteriak nyaring sambil menunjuk Atsushi, lalu bergegas mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. "Kamu yang waktu itu menghentikan Akutagawa- _senpai_!"

'Eh?'

Pemuda di hadapannya kini menodongnya menggunakan sebuah pistol, sembari meletakkan ponsel di telinga kirinya. "Akutagawa- _senpai_ , aku menemukan Dazai Osamu!"

'EH?!'

Kelihatannya, bukan hanya Agensi Detektif yang mengalami keanehan ini.

Atsushi menangkap suara tua di telepon Higuchi sebelum ia menutupnya. Sempat mengernyitkan alis Atsushi menduga Akutagawa berada di tubuh siapa.

"Whoa! Tunggu dulu Akuta—eh, Higuchi. Aku bukan Dazai- _san_!"

Tangan Higuchi masih menodongkan pistol pada Atsushi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, soalnya, anu, kau tahu. Seperti dirimu yang berada dalam tubuh Akutagawa, aku juga- Nakajima Atsushi, berada dalam tubuh Dazai- _san_!"

Higuchi mengernyit.

 _'Oh ayolah.'_

"Penjelasanmu masuk akal juga. Tapi aku tetap harus membawamu." Ujar Higuchi akhirnya, masih belum menurunkan pistol.

"Hah?" Setengah mengerang, Atsushi mengacak-acak rambut. Frustasi. Ia harus berpikir.

"Hei, hei, Higuchi. Apa kau tidak ingin berusaha kembali ke tubuh aslimu?" Atsushi melancarkan taktiknya. Sekaligus mencari rekan guna menemukan kebenaran hari ini.

"Buat apa?"

"Hah?"

"Akutagawa-senpai juga tidak berusaha kembali ke tubuhnya. Lagipula.." Atsushi menangkap wajah Higuchi yang berubah penuh makna, samar hidung Higuchi mengendus jas Akutagawa. Atsushi mengernyit. Tidak butuh penjelasan lagi.

Kenapa orang-orang di sekitar Atsushi bisa dengan mudahnya tidak peduli seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi—"

Ucapan Atsushi terputus ketika melihat sosok pria tua menghadang jalannya ketika ia memutar badan, yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu orang yang ikut menyerang Agensi Detektif dulu. Kalau tidak salah, menurut data Agensi namanya adalah Hirotsu Ryurou

Atsushi hanya memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Kenapa pria tua ini muncul di sini?

"Uhuk uhuk."

Jawabannya sudah Atsushi dapatkan ketika Hirotsu terbatuk. Pasti yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah Akutagawa.

"Pfft."

Mati-matian Atsushi menahan tawa. Sudut matanya sudah berair.

"Apa yang lucu, Dazai- _san_?"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tawa Atsushi meledak. Atsushi benar-benar tidak menahan lagi. Sambil terpingkal-pingkal sembari memegangi perut. Sepertinya sifat Dazai ada yang menular padanya sampai-sampai ia berani tertawa seperti ini.

Berani sumpah, Akutagawa cocok sekali berada dalam tubuh Hirotsu. Terlebih dengan seberapa seringnya ia terbatuk—yang membuatnya terlihat penyakitan juga lebih tua— membuatnya sangat cocok.

"Akutagawa- _senpai_ , sebenarnya dia ini adalah Nakajima Atsushi. Sama-sama bertukar seperti kita." Higuchi memberikan penjelasan sederhana. Akutagawa hanya mengangguk.

"Oh."

"Kita bawa dia?"

Akutagawa melirik Atsushi yang menyeka air matanya dengan sorot tajam. "Tidak. Hari ini aku hanya ingin membawa Dazai- _san_ yang asli, bukan yang gadungan seperti ini."

Akutagawa berjalan melewati Atsushi. Higuchi kemudian mendecih dan mengikuti seniornya.

"Tu—tunggu!"

"Apa?" Akutagawa menghentikan langkah, melirik Atsushi dari bahunya.

"Ka-kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita hari ini?"

Untuk sejenak Akutagawa dan Higuchi bertukar pandang. Higuchi berujar, "Kami belum tahu pasti, tapi kemungkinannya—"

Perkataan Higuchi terputus bersamaan dengan gelapnya situasi di sekitar mereka. Untuk sesaat Atsushi dapat mendengar suara-suara gaduh di sekitarnya dan suara Higuchi yang juga terdengar panik. Tak urung Atsushi pun ikut beraksi panik. Tangan mencoba menggapai-gapai sekitarnya.

"Apa ini?"

Situasi di sekitar mereka gelap. Ada suara-suara gaduh yang kedengarannya lebih dari tiga orang–lebih dari jumlah mereka. Jutaan pertanyaan menyerang kepala Atsushi bertubi-tubi.

"Selamat datang di rumah bermain Anne!"

Bersamaan dengan suara gadis dengan nada riang, cahaya perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat, membantu penglihatan. Atsushi menyipit perlahan guna menyesuaikan kondisi. Sejurus kemudian ia terbelalak kaget, mendapati mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak mainan di dalamnya. Atsushi mengenal ruangan ini–sangat.

"Kau—!" Spontan Atsushi berteriak ketika menangkap sosok gadis berambut merah berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lucy.

"Aah, mungkin beberapa di antara kalian sudah pernah bermain ke dalam sini, ya?" Si gadis melanjutkan kata-katanya.

 _'Kalian?'_ Atsushi menoleh ke sekeliling. Benar saja, banyak anggota dari Agensi Detektif dan Port Mafia di sana. Bahkan sampai Fukuzawa dan Dazai juga ikut terjebak.

"Jangan bilang kalian lupa pada perbuatan kalian bulan kemarin, hm?" Lucy mengusap-usap Anne si boneka besar yang sudah muncul di sebelahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada bariton. "Bersyukur aku masih belum dikeluarkan dari Guild dan aku diberi tugas istimewa ini."

"Apa?"

"Biar aku perkenalkan. Ini adalah kekuatan Anne yang sudah mencapai tahap maksimalnya. Aku memperluas jarak cakupan kekuatanku, dan sedari tadi siang aku sudah puas bermain-main dengan kalian."

Lucy tertawa nyaring. "Sekarang Anne sangat ingin bermain dengan kalian. Namun sayangnya, berbeda dengan yang kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan pintu keluar."

"Bukankah kalau begitu kau juga tidak bisa keluar?" Atsushi menyela.

"Memang itulah misinya." Lucy membalas lugas sambil mengangkat pundaknya. "Siapa yang ingin bermain duluan dengan Anne?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Terdengar suara perempuan mengamuk.

Higuchi mendadak merinding. Jelas—itu suaranya. Sejurus kemudian sosok Higuchi melompat dari tengah dan menerjang Lucy, yang kemudian malah merubuhkan Anne yang mencoba melindunginya.

"HOI DAZAI! Dimanapun tubuhmu berada, gunakan kekuatanmu dan kembalilah!"

Atsushi melirik Dazai yang memegang kening, mengenali watak mantan rekannya Chuuya. Namun Dazai tidak membalas teriakan Chuuya.

Tak lama Anne bangkit, sebuah tendangan kembali mendarat di sana. Namun bukan dilayangkan oleh Chuuya, melainkan oleh sosok Kunikida yang mendadak muncul di sana. Chuuya mengernyit dan menganga.

"Hah?"

Namun boneka Anne ini benar-benar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Hanya dalam kedipan mata sosoknya sudah kembali melayang di udara, menggerakkan tangannya menangkap Chuuya dan Kunikida yang mencoba mengehntikannya.

Atsushi mengalihkan padangannya pada Lucy yang terkaget mendapati Dazai sudah berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali, nona. Rencanamu banyak kekuarangannya."

Kurang dari sedetik. Tangan Dazai menepuk pundak Lucy dan seberkas cahaya muncul dari sana.

~0o0~

Atsushi terduduk dengan satu tangan memegangi kening. Satu tangan lagi meremas selimut yang ia gunakan. Napasnya terdengar begitu berat seolah ia usai melakukan sesuatu yang mendebarkan. Memutar kepala, menyelidik setiap sudut sekitarnya. Ini kamarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kyouka muncul dari pintu dengan nampan berisi mangkuk tofu di atasnya. "Oh, sudah bangun?"

"Aku.. Tidur, ya?" Atsushi membalas dengan pertanyaan.

Kyouka menatapnya bingung sambil meletakkan nampan. "Iya, pulas sekali."

"Jam berapa sekarang..?"

"Jam sembilan."

Kemudian Atsushi merebahkan dirinya kembali di futonnya.

"Barusan itu mimpi..?"

Kyouka memiringkan kepala.

"Uh, aku tidak mau bermimpi seperti itu lagi."

~0o0~

* * *

Fujimoriiin's note : Alohaaa! Akhirnya Takabur saya beres yeay! /slap. Special thanks untuk Anjay dan beberapa pihak yang saya curhatin orz. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal saya nggak bisa nulis ide awalnya—((bilang aja males /tabok)). Ayway saya senang sama promptnya, saya puas nistain Akutagawa sama Chuuya disini /tabok(2). Maaf kalau finishingnya nggak memuaskan o)-( Makasih sudah mau membaca!


End file.
